zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Midna/Archive Two
Re: I don't hate you It's not you who I want to say what you just said Green hat (talk) 01:27, December 1, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Long-time-no-see Sorry, I haven't been on all that much lately. I've just been busy with numerous, tests and projects. :('-- C2' / 02:43, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Rollback Congrats Congratulations! Meep Have a Meepy Christmas. Meep Meep (talk) 01:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Nice page Re:Congrats!!!! Friend Request Can I be your friend?-Zybera RERE Friend Request Userboxes Brawl Not deleting, summarizing! Please go back and re-read the article changes in the Zelda relationship section, I just summarized that extra-long Spirit Tracks bit and merged it with the rest of the Zelda x Link theories two paragraphs above. Parts of it also contradicted the rest of the article. I didn't remove any important facts or anything, just tidying it up, so please leave it. Thanks, Nq Friends Userboxes I see you like userboxes, so maybe you'd like to take mine? :3 —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 15:49, April 18, 2010 (UTC) }} poem update! Template Thanks Record We beat Stars' record. I dunno how you commented when the comments were shut down though. -'Minish Link' 23:32, May 25, 2010 (UTC) poems Friend Request |time=21:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC)}} See also I thought that was how it was done because I saw it on Fado's page. --'Jazzi Jäzzi' 01:41, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanx! RE: Blue ML Box I used this template: ML I think you can figure out how to edit it. I just edited it and put my name and desired colours in. I'm pretty sure you can figure it out, but if you need me to make one for you or something let me know! -'Minish Link' 01:51, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:YouTube Links Comma placement Just wondering if you saw my reply, I put it on my talk page. I was saying that "logical quotation" is Wikipedia's policy, and while I know this isn't Wikipedia, I strongly believe logical quotation is better than typesetters' quotation (which is where you always put punctuation inside regardless). With "logical quotation", you only put punctuation inside the quotes if it's part of the quotation. My reason for strongly preferring this system is that with typesetters' rules, there is some ambiguity. For example, if you say: Type "RUN," then press "ENTER." do you see the ambiguity? If it's not part of the quotation, or part of the thing to be typed etc. it should stay outside. Plus "A", "B", "C". looks much neater than "A," "B," "C." which just looks plain ugly. Here's the link to Wikipedia's policy, just for reference. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Manual_of_Style#Punctuation_inside_or_outside Avengah (talk) 10:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Friend Request Could I be your friend? AmazingLink (talk) Is that a no? AmazingLink (talk) Oh crap Don't worry, I gotta reason. Invisible poes My Image Game TM! Hey! Editing again! finally And guess what, I think you should see this I am quite proud of it --'Jazzi Jäzzi' 06:49, July 4, 2010 (UTC) midna has just been killed by gannon, why do you have a midna picture if gannon killed her? that's kind of low. Thanks! Thanks for the warm welcome. Also, I was wondering if you could take me under your wing. I'm kinda new here. --Will k Oblivious_Piplup Guess what I found out, he/she/it's a spammer, and is now refusing to leave. Direct quote: he said that he wanted me to help him with spaming the crap out of this channel. He must be friends with either speed or slow --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 03:52, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Friend List, again. Fonts Speech bubble? Sure! Thanks! Just put it under Template:WK. Yes, there is already one. It's a failed attempt.Just please do a cool looking one if you can. And also, use that picture that is there (the Sheik one). BTW, if you think I'm just some random guy that sucks sh*t at Wikia and stuff, just so you know, I'm actually quite an experienced editor over Wikia. I've got over 4,000 edits over all of Wikia. --Will k P.S. Use those quotes as well. Sure you can alter mine... Thanks! Do whatever colours you want. Just use that picture and those quotes. --Will k Word Bubble A Bubble Question "It's ridge racer.....riiidge racer!"-Sony e3 2006 Howdy! I havent signed in in a while but I can see things are as crazy fun as usual! Admin Congratulations on the promotion! -'Isdrak ' 02:17, July 24, 2010 (UTC) How exactly do you create... Did you see? Hi, I was wondering if you saw what I wanted for my talk bubble. I said it on my talk page, and I'm not sure if you saw it yet. If you have, and you have merely not been able to get to it, you can ignore this message. Thank you. --Wind Mage 21:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC) How do you change the quote